


dreams that can't come true

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, P5R Spoilers, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: It's time for Ryuji's dream to end.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 18





	dreams that can't come true

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT, BUT THIS WOULD NOT LET ME!
> 
> Just some uhhh, store brand angst, with a nice Ryugoro flavor, because this rarepair owns me and I have to feed it.
> 
> Chapter 4 of young and menace is almost done, I promise, this just needed to happen.

Goro feels like he’s watching this all happen from the perspective of being outside of his own body.

Ryuji turns away from Akira in frustration, and Akira actually snaps and _yells_ at his best friend, before also turning away and storming off in Goro’s direction. Goro comes back to himself when Akira smacks the palm of Goro’s hand with his own.

“Fuck it, baton pass. Your turn. Make your dumbass boyfriend understand that this is all _fake_.” Goro decides to not remind Akira that Ryuji dumped him about the same time Goro attempted to put a bullet in Akira’s skull.

In light of recent events, it sort of feels like that is all water under the bridge.

Goro finds that he doesn’t really have a plan to get Ryuji to understand all of this, and he’s more than a little discomforted by the thought of _winging_ _it,_ but in a retrospect of his whole life to this point, hasn’t winging it been his brand?

“Ryuji?” He turns around and narrows his eyes at Goro, suspicion evident on his face.

“Akira send you to finish the job? He said that you are I were datin’. Sounds ridiculous if you ask me.” Goro sighs and decides to face the music.

“Actually, you broke up with me.” Ryuji blinks. “It’s my own fault, I did something that was fairly unforgivable.” He can’t meet Ryuji’s eyes as he says any of this, he doesn’t want _this_ to be what shakes Ryuji from this dream.

“Huh. Well, didn’t see that comin’.” Goro thinks that he was a terrible choice for this. “Did you do it because you hate me?” Goro shakes his head.

“No, I didn’t hate you. I still don’t.” Goro looks up as he feels something grab to the collar of his coat and he’s shocked to find a complete lack of space between him and Ryuji.

“Then prove it to me. Show me this is all a dream by showin’ me how much you don’t hate me.”

And well, Goro has always been so goddamn weak when it came to Ryuji.

The kiss is harsh, biting, it’s Goro trying to shove an apology and a bid for forgiveness into a nice, all-inclusive package. It’s begging for Ryuji to wake up, and at the same time, Goro praying that he doesn’t, that Ryuji gets to keep his dream and that for once, the world won’t fuck him over. By the time the kiss ends, they’re both panting, desperate for air, but Ryuji looks up at him and in his eyes, Goro knows the dream is starting to fracture.

“Goro.” Ryuji’s voice is wavering. “I hate you.”

Goro laughs, but it’s a wet, sad sound and he holds Ryuji a little tighter.

“I know.”

The dream shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
